prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Tran Jun
www.aetv.com - There Are Rules - Behind the scenes }} Tran Jun is a part of the gang who escaped with Ronald Barnes from Attica Correctional Facility. Biography Background Tran Jun was also responsible for the half of the Russian mobs into the United States of America through Coney Island. Tran was responsible for the part of the passports for breaking out of prison. Breakout Kings Tran was sketching something and was going to Ronald Barnes, Chester Rhodes, Sandy Clemente and Carlos Zepeda. Barnes was talking with an inmate and then a car came in saving this inmates. Tran, Barnes, Sandy, Carlos and Chester did escape with a vehicle. Tran was later waiting on a meeting with Carlos Zepeda, but the Breakout Kings were aware of him meeting. Tran was seen by Ray, Charlie, Erica and Lloyd. Tran was then running away, but was stopped by a car. Charlie did point his gun to Tran, but he did run on the road and a bus came, killing him. Post-Death Richard Wendell said they should capture criminals, not kill them. Charlie told that Tran was hit by a bus and it wasn't their fault. Following the mistake, Richard said if they make one mistake again, one of them could go send home. Appearances *Collected *There are Rules Etymology *Tran means "a family name".Meaning of Tran In the Vietnamese, it does mean "unexplained".Meaning of Tran - Vietnamese *Jun is related to the surnames like Jeon, Chun, Jurn and Jon.Jeon Jurn does mean "farmer.Surname Jurn Jon does mean "He who Jehovah has favoured (with a son)".Surname Jon *Tran Jun could mean "an unexplained farmer". Trivia *Tran marks the first criminial to be killed by an unknown person. *Tran marks the first time that a criminal is killed (although indirect) by more than 1 of the Breakout Kings members. In this case they are: Charlie DuChamp, Erica Reed, Lloyd Lowery and Ray Zancanelli. *Tran is the first indirect kill from Charlie, Ray and Erica. *Tran is the second indirect kill by Lloyd. *Tran's first name is from Asia, possibly meaning that this is his origin. *Tran survived by having a car accident after being seen by the Breakout Kings, only to be killed less than a minute later by a bus. This is similair to Christina Scofield's sniper, but he was killed by a car. **Coincidentally, both "murders" weren't seen at all. *His death is similair to Christina Scofield's sniper. Both men are criminials, both men worked for a criminal (Ronald Barnes and Christina Scofield) and both men's death was an accident, also both Lincoln Burrows' gang and the Breakout Kings got blamed for the death they didn't caused, although it was both indirect in both situations. Their leaders (General Jonathan Krantz and Colburn) were both antagonists as well as thus criminals. Both men ended up dead for what they did. *Both Chester Rhodes and Tran Jun were seen together in the openings scene before they were going to Sandy Clemente, Ronald Barnes and Carlos Zepeda. *Both he and Chester Rhodes appear in Collected, before their appearance in the episode There are Rules. The time their pictures appear is 06:17. *Tran is the fifth inmate to appear in a flashback, as well in real time in the same episode. The others are Sandy Clemente, Carlos Zepeda, Ronald Barnes and Chester Rhodes. *Tran Jun appears in an episode not featuring his "murder" (Collected featured Tran in a picture) and appeared in a flashback, while being killed. **His death marks the first time that a group (Erica, Ray, Charlie and Lloyd) is responsible for a character who is deceased. Behind the scenes Tran Jun's picture briefly appeared on 13 March 2011. Tran Jun appeared in person on 22 May 2011, more than 2 months later, along with Chester Rhodes. Notes and references See also *Ironic deaths External links *Tran Jun on Breakout Kings Wikia Category:Breakout Kings characters Category:Characters portrayed by unknown performers Category:Criminals Category:Deceased characters Category:Killed by Charlie DuChamp Category:Killed by Ray Zancanelli